User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Archive Three Archive Four Archive Five Miss you back! I'm in chat you should be too :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:36, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Holy cow, you actually archived your talk page?! ;) Anyone you wanna RP? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:42, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Message for Elvira Hey gurl - so passing on a message from Carn. Elvira will be interrogating Celine Baudelaire for the Charlemagne Baudelaire RP. After she's done, she can report her findings to Duncan Davidson. I'll send an owl to Liss to let her know too! Thanks! 21:49, August 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: I actually made his office here Donovan Oswald/Office!! I moved the rp there and posted! :) Re:Jenelle She should be on maternity leave currently actually. We can pretend that this is afterwards though if you want? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 00:49, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Department of Mysteries I saw the RP between Julius and Adrijana, and I'll admit to being a wee bit concerned. Can I at least have some OOC forewarning if the Department of Mysteries is gonna be shut down? xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:05, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :If we could talk at some point about this, I'd really love it. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] re: irma thanks! my school's shutting down and we're taking all the precautions necessary, so i should be fine, but now it's 180mph winds with anticipated storm surges when i live like 2 minutes from the ocean. so, we'll see. but yeah. fingers crossed!! St. Mungo's Should we post on St. Mungo's with Cayenne Pepper now... or do you want to wait a little longer? They can get a confirmation at this point in time. 20:16, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :You mind? I gotta take care of some other stuff xD 20:21, September 5, 2017 (UTC) For Aubree Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:41, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Minister RP Quick updated on the attacks to Julius and the Minister. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:38, September 13, 2017 (UTC) GMing Should Bond be unavailable for one reason or the other, would you be willing to GM Slytherin VS Hufflepuff? I'd appreciate it - it seems AI is in dire need of help. :v ::It could also be ended at the end of this week. I just really need these matches done with, to finalize Hogwarts Quidditch and focus on other things AI should focus on. You can start off the match 10-10 or 20-0, and then each GM post would be giving scoring depending on how fast you'll end it. Usually 10 points or so, sometimes 10, if needed 30. :3 And then the snitch for 150. :v That's it tbh. Because they're 5 and I want to RP my own kids... ...I went ahead and started an RP (with Scarlet, Bethan, Felix, Juniper, Wes, Elina & Leila) at Lil Bundles' Playroom. There's not really an order right now, but that might change if I see the 5 of us post continuously. :D If you can't sleep... Could I maybe ask for a long-overdue RP? :D Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Aging Hey so because Jaye and Lilly have aged up Lena and Malia, I'm aging up Owen as well. Whether you want to age Lilli as well is up to you. If you do, their kid could inthrory be a year old. However, we could also just have her get pregnant at her aged up state. Up to you really. 19:15, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :Owen's going to be 24, so if you kept Lilli in the year below him, she'd be 22-23 depending on her birthday. If the kid was born at their previous age in the same time period, they'd have an October 3, 2032 birthday so they'd be around 18 months now. 20:35, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Chat I know you said you might be back around and you have been having difficulty getting to sleep. I should be around pretty late if you want to chat, just let me know or else I'm not going to dwell in an empty chat and kill my battery. Hope the rest of your night went well! :D �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 03:53, September 19, 2017 (UTC) I got kicked off last night not too long before you messaged me. I'm sorry! I shouldn't be tonight though, so I'll be around. I figured we could talk about character stuff (and now some Administration-related stuff). :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 02:42, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Still Don't Know Hey. I know I said we could talk about the Administration stuff tonight, but I have had just so many mental breakdowns today that I just...can't will myself to talk about that all right now. I'm really so sorry. It's just been a really, really tough today. I wish I could just collect myself, so that we can chat (and I may still pop in later for a moment, but I'm not sure). I just can't bring myself to right now. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 05:21, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for understanding and being a good pal. (I'm trying to desensitize myself to "pal," which has probably the grossest spelling.) I don't think I really want to relive today again...again, but I appreciate the thought. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 05:31, September 21, 2017 (UTC) For Elmira Hey Just telling you I'm having Mera drop out of the running for chief Warlock. I just can't think of anything for the speech and don't think I'll Ben keeping Mera anyway cause you know, lost connection to her. Re I very much so still need to. Thanks for checking up on that! I have been at my father's house this weekend, so I haven't had much access to the Internet or else I would've tried to get online to chat. I hope your weekend was spectacular and tomorrow is the same. :) �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:55, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Clearing If you need any help with archiving/clearing, let me know~ I'm trying to help as much as I can :D Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady 19:28, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Can you finish the Hufflepuff/Slytherin game? I know Jaye hasn't posted... but Lilly hadn't posted either, and I think we should finish off these games. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:57, September 25, 2017 (UTC) hello~ Jaye is still suffering from the effects of Hurricane Maria, so she's unable to get on DARP at present. She's not sure when she'll be back, but in the meantime, she wanted me to tell you that she wanted Dunstan to drop out of the running for Minister elections. RPs I'm up for any of the above :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:19, September 27, 2017 (UTC) i'm ok!! Thanks!! I'm personally alright, I got to finally communicate myself with my family on Tuesday, and we're all alright! My island is battered like never before, and I fear I - along with the other 3.5 million Puerto Ricans - have a long road ahead of us, but I trust we'll get through this. I'll be able to come on these next few days, I hope, as I'm staying somewhere else with signal, so... yeah! I might suddenly disappear without warning, for a long period of time, so if I do, please excuse me. I don't think it'll happen, but there's a possibility, especially since the whole island is without electrical power (and will be for months). So, yeah. Love you. <3 :P :Also, I have a question. So, with my current predicament, I thought I wouldn't be able to put Dunstan up for Minister, hence why I pulled him out. Is it possible for me to put him up now and add his speech in, and maybe we can extend the voting 'til next Tuesday - Thursday? It's not like there's no time - the schedule was sped up due to lack of primaries. :P Please? It'd be a bit of a bummer to have to wait until next year OOC because of a Hurricane's shitty timing. Plus it's not like I have anything to lose? :/ :I went ahead and did it, to save myself some time. If it's not allowed, you can revert my edit, but I may as well add it in now so there's no need to extend it so much. Fingers crossed this isn't a problem??? I'll just revert your edit. :3 My dance card Thanks, it's nice to hear from you too. Sadly, pretty much everyone with whom I had long-term storylines running has gone, except Bond and CK. So, all my carefully evolved chars are at a loose end. Just the way it is, I guess, but I do miss the deeper dives into motivation. Hope you're settling into your new base comfortably, Alex Jiskran 23:09, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Positions of Power Hi! We need to talk soon. :) �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 00:05, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Senior Undersecretary First off... Congratulations on Julius becoming minister!!!!! I knew he'd win xD. I just wanted to make sure before I start changing Bailey's stuff that he for sure has the senior undersecretary position :P Ministry I would write a whole letter, but that would suck butt to do on mobile. Maybe I'll write one later. Jen isn't returning to her department again, because A) she's not old enough and there's no way for her to get aged up again and B) she might as well begin working from home to spend more time with her children. Best of luck in finding her replacement. I'm sure that there are plenty of people willing to take it up. :) �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 19:18, October 2, 2017 (UTC) omFG brandon smith JUNIOR what a concept wow our old characters are so old krjgbrwekjgbjkr AHAHAHAHA that being said i havent come on in a while because im super busy but this weekend I'm expecting things to die down so let's please please please RP soon! PAINTEDRED 22:11, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! Julius got it! Hope you get your platform working. :) Alex Jiskran 12:59, October 3, 2017 (UTC) GIFs in bubbles Can we revisit the rule that says "No GIFs are allowed as word bubble picture"? Because due to studies I myself made, GIFs as word bubble pictures don't take more space than multiple word bubbles in a template. So... if the latter is allowed... why can't the former? :P He's done!! Would you maybe wanna do an Aubree/Theo RP? :D :v Chat soon, please? It involves the upperclass society. ;) Department Heads I'm seeing Departments that don't have a character applying for head, so I wanted to ask: what's the limit of Department Heads per user? Because if nobody plans to fill them, I'd be more than willing to at least nab another one. And I get you'd prioritize giving everyone at least one, but I mean, better to repeat and have 2 than have empty seats, right? Especially since I don't plan to go for Hogwarts staffing, as I don't think I can commit and post consistently as professor, like I'd have to. :P ::Also, does the Head Auror also have to reinterview, as it's such an important position, or nah? :::Guess who very briefly forgot Carn was gone 'til November? Yup. It's me. Go me. I'm 99.9% sure you can still see the owl I sent him in wiki activity. xD So, I'll give it a couple more days and reverify if there's open positions to go for. If not, I might just make key employees within different departments. :P OOC Dep (Wandless Magic Curriculum) Catty found a compiled list of information for Mahoutokoro that was fully fanmade. Because of the increasing amount of characters who hail from East Asia, we thought we needed more specific material. This would open up a doorway to more and more magical folk becoming adept at wandless magic because of Mahoutokoro's focus on other ways to channel it. With recent IC events, it wouldn't be a bad idea to arm the students with more ways to defend themselves. I contacted the admins of the site and they said they would be A-OK with us using their content under the conditions of: *It's properly credited. **We must link to their site in every place we post their work. (I'm assuming in main template pages like powersets? Not every RP, that would be way too much linking. Perhaps in certain classrooms if their syllabus can reference Mahoutokoro magic?) **We link to and credit to them in our main index. (Our main page?) *They reserve the right to withdraw permission at any time should we start abusing Magical Hogwarts resources. The site is Magical Hogwarts. It's a forum based RP. What Catty found was their background information on Mahoutokoro, which is what we wish to reference and use here. I'm sending this to all of the Crats since this would have us absorbing a lot of lore into our wiki and getting another Affiliate in the process. I'm not entirely sure if this would offset a full wiki vote (if you guys say aye, some users would be more affected than others), but if it does, there's no harm in getting more things to base histories on. rp!! lei and brandon are in the same year!! they should be friends hehe lETS RP THEM PAINTEDRED 12:49, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :since beau works at the ministry and lei is cedrica/clarence's intern (so im guessing she'd be over at the dept of technological advancement a lot) i can imagine she and brandon getting bored and lost somewhere in the ministry LOL PAINTEDRED 12:50, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Dane sibs Because we need to talk about Kade's death. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:09, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey, don't mean to be pushy but I just wanted to remind you that it's your post on the RP. Also I've not seen you on chat for a while so I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you :D ''' Emmatigerlily ''- Risen from the Dead'' 18:42, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Nice timing Just woke up lol nice timing AHAHAHAHA Can you post somewhere? PAINTEDRED 21:03, October 9, 2017 (UTC) For Dexter RP? only because we never did before lmao :i have two characters, but i've been dying to rp dani with some people because she barely has any friends lmao. she's the younger sister of tori. :) : Missed it With NAP's leave and Lilly's sortofish inactivity, I'm still holding out (I can't remember if that's the correct term in English??????? we use "umaasa". it's 2am) for a tri-crat response to my previous owl. Or just another one, because NAP already answered me. Idk. I know you've been busy which I assume is why you missed it. hey I posted on the interview jsyk Hogwarts Inspections Hi! So I'm working on the inspections already. I didn't really divide the classes per inspector, but it's just Bentley Kingsbury, Beau Smith & Chantal Vogel for now, so I'm sure we can handle it just fine. I've already taken on DAtDA & Potions, plus Healing, so don't worry about those. I've made a template for you to edit, to leave marks and notes of your inspectors of each class. You don't have to post each week with your inspectors; I'm diving it as 2 weeks per section, so just... post at least twice, or depending as you see fit, for each section. What you write on the template is what Dunstan will see and report to the Minister, most likely at the end of the school year. If you have any questions, let me know! :) Activity Hey Alyssa, I'm just doing quick activity checks on the admin team since things seem to have slowed way down and wanted to drop you this to remind you of your commitment to be active as a member of the Administration team. It's been a week since you posted and two weeks since you were really active. As a Crat you're supposed to be active and helping with stuff around the wiki. Nothing much has happened with the Ministry due to your absence, and with NAP standing down we need to get an election going so we can get a replacement for that Department. If you're going to be inactive please let your backups know so they can help pick up some of the work that needs to be done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:31, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :Not a problem...just checking. Sorry your laptop broke...and I hope the interviews have been going well! If I can do anything here for you in the meantime, let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:20, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Announcements I was wondering if you could post a reminder for people to try and fill quidditch teams? I know some teams have some open spots. I was also wondering if you could make a promotion post for Potions Club? I'm thinking if people see it on the side bar then maybe they will have their characters join. If this is cool, message me and I can provide all the links! Thank you. One, don't pick up the phone, you know he's only calling cause he's drunk and alone New Rules, Dua Lipa In event you didn't see my PM to you (I wouldn't know if you did, oop), I posted on Julius' office with Tamara :) I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Clearing/Archiving Everything Hi! So, I've been thinking. Archiving is becoming increasingly complicated as we have ten archives & they're all full of old RPs, like Hogwarts at the end of a school year. How would you feel about clearing everything (Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Carkitt Market, London, etc.) during the summers? At the very least the archives, for the latter four. That way we avoid archiving the wrong way, getting mixed RPs, etc. You might not like the idea, I just felt it was one worth pitching. :) Let me know! :Archiving becoming complicated is why Elentari and I wrote Archiving 101. :) I don't see any reason to go changing the system we have. (Just my two cents). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:06, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Hey I know you're probably still traveling and such, so you probably missed Talk: Affiliation Criteria which was posted a couple days ago. Just wanted to make sure you saw it at some point and it didn't fall through the cracks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hogwarts Hello! So, given DARP is currently going through a bit of an inactive phase, and coupled with the fact that most of the userbase was confused as to whether it was Christmas week or not to fully enjoy it, I was wondering if maybe we could consider extending Christmas by a week. That way we give extra time for DARP to get back on its feet, adjust to everything, and make use of the time to find GMs for the next round of quidditch games and the like. Plus AI had intended to do a Christmas ball this week, and yet it seems it was never started, so... yeah. Let me know what you think soon, please? Redo? Christmas has always been Week 4. And if you look at the Calendar... it doesn't make sense to put Christmas in Week 5 as January IC has started. Plus, if we're about the promotion of classes and such this term... what sense does it make to add another week of holidays? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:31, November 27, 2017 (UTC) RE: ahhhh you're a babe ily <3 I would've responded more but I'm literally so busy with uni ;-; Re: Affiliates Thank you so much! Here and here is where you can find the wiki logos. TheRebelOfSlytherin (talk) 22:54, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey miss u miss u. rp soon? :> i loveeee you PAINTEDRED 06:45, December 2, 2017 (UTC) RB spot So for that OOC rb spot...do I apply on Tuesday or before Tuesday? Career Meetings Since you RP Gryffindor Head of House, I would like to remind you about the required career meetings for all gryffindor seventh years. Unless you cannot do this, I would be willing to take over doing Gryffindor's career meetings. Thank you. ~ Thistle 15:06, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Seeing as NAP has been gone and super busy with school, her lack of activity has rendered the ability to remove special positions from her characters. Currently, she has the quidditch captain for Gryffindor. Seeing as you have HoH, I think it's best that Professor Stanton picks a replacement for quidditch captain for the rest of the ic year. The new captain can choose whether or not to fill any inactive spots on the team. Careers Hey Lyss, wondering when it would be a good time to do a creer meeting for Andrew Park, lemme know For Julius (and Emilee) The trial is to begin December 18th, OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:02, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Tyrrell & Kingsbury Remember how they're basically tied together? Yeah, well, I had a sudden idea. Can we chat soon? For Elvira Hi! Thanks for welcoming me and giving me ideas to start out. Will the people who look over my application for sorting know that I'm new? I got a little confused when doing the application and I'm not sure if I did it right.ElephantBallerina2004 (talk) 01:21, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi again! I was wondering if I needed to message the person who edited my sorting post? I fixed it but I wasn't sure if I needed to do anything else. ElephantBallerina2004 (talk) 02:32, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Ministry Interview RP Hi there so, I checked the Ministry Registration Page and saw that my character is scheduled for an interview, but I never got an owl or something so I was kinda clueless on what to do next lol. I wanted to start a new RP in Julius' office but I'm not really sure if that's what I should be doing, hence, me owling you. Anyway yeah, that's all, I just wanted to know what I should do. Hope you're having a nice day! :) For Elvira ~ Thistle 21:35, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Dexori (and Tessa) We need to RP them! Is The Hmm Cafe good? Also! Tessa graduated as a fifteen year old. Would she get special permits from the Ministry to be able to apparate & use magic outside school grounds, orrrr? DoMT Head Interview This completely slipped my mind and I apologize deeply for that! Anyways, I've posted now on Julius' office. I'm really sorry for the delay, Lyss ;-; Interviews There's 2 interviews I changed to Ferlen this morning, but I'd prefer you do the one for the Dept. Head for Transportation (I think Julius would prefer to do his own Dept. Head interviews). If you also want to do Eric's as a member of that Dept. feel free, but since he'll just be a employee in there I can have Ferlen do it if you'd like. Just let me know. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:31, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Edit - In fact seeing the owl above mine he's posted in your office so I'm going to remove my change. I didn't see it when I looked earlier (Doh!). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Yup, I saw the other one had started. Sorry for mixing everything up when you already had it straight. If there's anything else I can help with let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Wild Idea(s) There are 1.5 + 1.5 entirely different things I want to talk with you about! *Okay, so... would it be okay if... we waited for next term? Because... I have my first year, and maybe I shouldn't be making any more so I can focus on each one better. Unless you want one this term, in which case we might... need to figure out a way to explain why our characters are in different years. **Unless I do make mine this year, but for one reason she fails the first year, so she has to retake it? That'd be cool, I think, because it's not really been done. **Bitch, let's do this. *What if... instead of twins, we do triplets? They don't all have to be identical either. It can be mixed triplets (aka two identical and one fraternal (a pair and a spare!), which occurs when two eggs are released and fertilized separately, and one of those fertilized eggs splits again). I like the concept... but I'm not sure if you will. xD **How would you feel about making a proper family for them? Not sure who we'd ask, but... it's a possibility. :P ***LET'S TACKLE RED i'm halfway through talking her into it Red's in. :P *We may need to re-model hunt, because I don't think Izabela has enough gifs and pics for us both. I really liked Alissa Skovbye, esecially since she has a plethora of options for gifs & stills, but if you don't like her we can find someone else!! For Peter ~ Thistle 05:11, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Ministry Registration We have two ICW reps on the Ministry Registration I wanted to make sure you were ok with. Augustus Mitchell-Anderson - Spanish ICW Representative and Nicolette Mitchell-Anderson - Czech ICW Representative. They're both Spohie's characters as (I think) that Department Head. I asked how two characters from the same family could rpresent two different countries and got this response: Basically the tl;dr of it this: because me and Frost had accelerated Alyss and Jasper's ages (and thus i pushed Nikki up in age too), I wanted to make use of a plan me and Frost had when we let them both go. They both moved to Spain and live there for quite some time, and Jasper decided to make use of his multilingual background and he chose to represent Spain in the ICW bc that is where he lived. A similar thing applies to Nikki, except it's more personal headcanon versus a plan. The difference being that Nikki moved to her birth country, the Czech Republic. I don't think I have any issues with this but it's off enough I thought I'd ask you before approving them in those positions. If you have no issues I'll push them through. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, January 18, 2018 (UTC) heNLO I see Brandon & Laila re Gryffindor prefects. We should totally RP them. Spotlight Hello. Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list for March. Did you have an image you want us to use? -- Wendy (talk) 05:32, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :The image looks fantastic, but I think it will be hard to see the details because the display size is only about 100px Something a bit simpler would be better. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::It'll look roughly like this -- is that okay? -- Wendy (talk) 01:58, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Ministry Interviews There's also a really old interview for Emilee Lenton as the Sports Department Head. I talked to Yorkie and Rin is still interested in the interview but because it's so old I thought I'd drop you an owl. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Co-Captains? So... Catty and I would really love it if Kaiden and Kieran co-captained, so not only would they be twins (twin beaters!!), but they'd lead the team together!! Plus we have a storyline this would help move along. :P We'd really appreciate it if you gave us the go-ahead. :v Potential Arc I had an idea for an arc involving a character of mine (Frances), but it involves Peter, so I think we should talk about it soon? It's just an idea I had. :P For the Head of Gryffindor 18:09, February 8, 2018 (UTC)|text= I want to call a meeting for the Headmaster, Deputy, and the Heads. I have a program proposition I would like all of your opinions and votes on.}} I'll start an RP in the Staffroom. Thanks! :) Much of the day was great. Coming down with a high fever/flu symptoms at the end of the day was not. xD But yeah. The waterpark was good. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:55, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Week 6 It's Week 6, which means... classes are resuming. I understand there's been a dip in everyone's activity as of lately, but I really want to restore the order of activity around here. And a big part of that is the professors posting in their classes, so... could you please start posting with your professor(s) and getting classes going? It'd be much appreciated. Smiths Question: do you remember the kid I made, that the Smiths were supposed to adopt? Well, what if I remake her, mix her in with my former character Pamela Kyle, and create Gretchen? She'd be older, though, by... a lot. She'd be a fifth, maybe sixth year? Let me know! I have a couple ideas already. xD Activity Issues I'm very concerned with the administration team's activity. While this issue has been approached a lot in the past few months, hardly anything has been done to rectify this. I understand you, not unlike the others, are very busy, but we need to start making cuts on the team to adjust to the wiki's new needs (i.e. a smaller team to handle a smaller amount of active users). I genuinely would not want to go all dictator, but at this rate, this seems like the only option that is left. Since activity falls under your jurisdiction, however, I'd have no qualms with waiting for you to return. I can't wait forever, though, so... please come on as soon as you can so we can start discussing the cuts and maybe adjustments on who works where? This inactivity from everyone isn't cutting it; we need users to be active. And I have active users very eager to be on the team, and I know they'd thrive as a part of it. They would definitely liven things up. So please... just come on, try and talk to me, and maybe we can see what we can do to fix these problems? The Trace Sending this to you since you have minister of magic as well as the face that the head of law department hasnt been hired yet (+ jaye is on vacation). I was thinking it could give the ministry something to do? Involve them more, possibly. re: interview Hi, Lyss! Yes I would still very much like to continue the interview regarding Giovanni and being a department head. I’ve managed to grab a hold of a bit of time, so hopefully we can fonish it this time around. xD RP Hey Idk if you've been following the Rp or not but it's your turn to post :) St. Mungo's User Talk:Blue Butter 01:19, April 14, 2018 (UTC) re:interview i apologize for being slow in replying to our RP! been really busy with school ;-; anyway, thanks for that! hopefully our next RPs won't be as slow as this one xD Rip Sorry omg I fell asleep and I guess I left chat open! We need to catch up soon tho! Callum and Aubree So for Callum and Aubree are you still planning on making her home and having Kedric come over? Or would you rather just kinda say it happened and have it be in the background? User Talk:Blue Butter 20:29, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey it’s totally okay! I get that finals can be crazy and I’m not upset :P We can totally RP them in Hogsmeade whenever you’re available~ :) Just lemme know! <3 User Talk:Blue Butter 00:14, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Quidditch Captain(s) Please pick Gryffindor's quidditch captain, in order to put together the new teams! Owl for Amelia hi! for sure, we definitely have to! :) - kayleigh 02:52, May 3, 2018 (UTC) rp? i don't know who would work best with mark, millie, or leo..but i would love to roleplay if you are free to? - kim, will you stop taking pictures of yourself? your sister is going to jail. how about leo/dex then? but we can definitely do him and millie sometime later! :) - kim, will you stop taking pictures of yourself? your sister is going to jail. uhhh i can try. i haven't been super good at finding locations. - kim, will you stop taking pictures of yourself? your sister is going to jail. Callum and Aubree Hey just a reminder that it’s your turn to post :) Hogsmeade Grounds User Talk:Blue Butter 18:17, May 8, 2018 (UTC) For Elvira Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D ~ Thistle 04:30, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Yes please! Peter/Regan? Renelius? Something else? xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:51, May 27, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hey Alyssa, I'm just doing a check of St. Mungo's characters, according to our current roster. Would you like to keep Aubree on at St. Mungo's? If yes, she's probably (over)due for a promotion. So we can have them discuss that IC, if that's still your plan for her. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:05, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Auror Tests So I'm looking through really old pages (2012-2013) to see what I can delete and I found some old Auror Submissions like Elvira Griffin's Auror Test. I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with these as the Head Auror...keep them somewhere or get rid of old ones? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:18, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Character Decisions So with CK leaving I'm trying to sort out her characters and there were a couple I wanted to talk with you about and get your thoughts. First is Renee. I don't know what your plans for Julius, the Ministry, or the kids (Philip, Amelia) are. I didn't know if you wanted Renee to become an NPC of sorts but with her Ministry job I don't know if we can have that there. I don't know if you wanted something to happen to her (get sick, hurt, etc.) or maybe someone adopt her? Once Julius is done being Minister I can see both of them retiring quietly but I thought you should have some input seeing how what happens to Renee will affect you more than anyone else. The second one was Regan. I was considering adopting her myself though I'll lost the sister-RPs with Rose. Since you have Peter dating her I thought I'd get your thoughts or opinions on what to do with her. Anyway, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:39, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :I also realized you have some stake in Aydan. I was just going to let him fade to an NPC and have the kids in the background being watched by him and Elle then maybe pick up the kids when they hit Hogwarts but considering you have Aubree you should have some say in him too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:13, June 13, 2018 (UTC)